mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
214 IFA World Cup
The 214 IFA World Cup was the 7th IFA World Cup, a quadrennial international football tournament contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of IFA. It took place in Canadina from 14 July to 14 August 214, after the country was awarded the hosting rights on 25 December 206. The winner of the cup was Lincly. The tournament is nicknamed the 'Lucky Cup' due to only one single direct red card being issued in the entire tournament. It was issued to Dania in the third place match. It is often regarded that it took place from the 14th of August to the next 14th day of the month because of the year ending in 14. This has been dismissed by IFA, as they have stated it is just because it is a month after the on ."Burning questions: Why 14?" IFA. 4 May 214. Retrieved 31 May 214. Teams Qualification CFF (6) * Canadina (hosts) * Noda * Shisini * Southern Yelsiva * Jolivan * Yelsiva CgCPE (8) * Dania * Engales * Lincly * Lincon * Rinasine * Russanplon * Scotales * Waland SMSAO (2) * Avino * Bisini Draw The draw was held on 7 June 213 at the Montree Place in Montree. The 16 teams were drawn into 4 groups of 4. The teams were allocated into pots based on the IFA World Rankings. Pot 1 * Canadina (12) (hosts) * Southern Yelsiva (1) * Jolivan (2) * Bisini (3) Pot 2 * Engales (4) * Noda (5) * Lincly (6) * Rinasine (7) Pot 3 * Dania (8) * Lincon (10) * Shisini (11) * Waland (13) Pot 4 * Scotales (14) * Russanplon (15) * Yelsiva (16) * Avino (17) Venues Stadium There are 9 stadiums in 7 cities that will host tournaments. * Alilare: Alilare New Stadium: Demolition of the old arena started in 204. The new stadium started to be built in 205, and finished in late 209. * Edington: League Stadium: Built for the Edington team. Renovation and expansion commenced in 2 January 208 and finished on 1 July 211. * Montree: Lisa Marky Stadium: Renovation started on 9 May 213 and ended on 31 January 214. * Montree: Montree Arena: Construction on the stadium commenced in 210 and finished early 214. * Otelu: Central Stadium: National stadium of Canadina. * Otelu: LinclyLincon Stadium: A stadium built to show the strong union with Lincly and Lincon. * Quemick: Quemick Stadium: Will seat up to 49,000 people during the cup. * Serion: Serion Stadium. Renovated in 212. Some seats were moved, made retractable or temporarily removed so artificial turf could be placed on the rink and other parts to fit with IFA regulations. Also, the stadium was expanded outwards and up to allow more seats to be placed. Serion Council, the CIHF (Canadian Ice Hockey Federation), CIHO (the governing body of ice hockey) and IFA have agreed to keep it like this. * South Otelu: Charles Smith Arena: Renovation commenced on 27 February 213 and ended 8 November the same year."IFA Cup" South Otelu City Council. 19 May 209. Retrieved the same day. Team base camps * Avino, Rinasine, Russanplon, Yelsiva: Edington * Bisini, Canadina, Southern Yelsiva: Montree * Noda, Jolivan, Lincly, Lincon, Scotales, Shisini: Otelu * Dania, Jolivan, Engales, Waland: Serion Group stage Group A 14 July: Canadina 3-0 Yelsiva 15 July: Avino 0-1 Russanplon 18 July: Canadina''' 0-0 Avino '''19 July: Russanplon 1-4 Yelsiva 22 July: Russanplon 1-1 Canadina 23 July: Yelsiva 1-0 Avino Group B 16 July: Bisini 1-3 Scotales 17 July: Waland''' 1-2''' Lincly 20 July: Bisini 1-1 Waland 21 July: [[Scotales v Lincly (214 IFA World Cup)|Scotales 5-1 Lincly]] 24 July: Lincly 2-1 Bisini 25 July: [[Scotales v Waland (214 IFA World Cup)|Scotales 6-3 Waland]] Group C 26 July: Jolivan 1-0 Southern Yelsiva 27 July: Noda 2-0 Dania 30 July: Jolivan 2-1 Noda 31 July: Southern Yelsiva 0-1 Dania 3 June: Dania 3-1 Jolivan 4 June: Southern Yelsiva 2-2 Noda Group D 28 July: Shisini 2-3 Lincon 29 July: '''Rinasine '''0-0 Engales 1 August: Shisini 0-1 Rinasine 2 August: Lincon 1-3 Engales 5 August: Engales 1-1 Shisini 6 August: Rinasine 0-2 Lincon Knockout stage Marketing Mascots Two mascots were created for the tournament. They are Chase, a boy reflecting the intelligence of the players, and Lexi, a girl reflecting the energy of them. References Category:Canadina Category:214 IFA World Cup Category:IFA World Cup